Unforgotten Love
by Y2JJerichoHolic4Life
Summary: AU. What if Terra never dated Punk? What if she has always been in love with Zack? Can she win her man back or will he end up with Eve? Zack/OC or Zack/Eve
1. Prologue

**I had to write this since I absolutely love Terra with Zack as well with others. This is an AU for Terra.**

"Hey Zack!" I said as I walked to the guy I've always been in love with.

"Hey Terra, what's up?" Zack said while grinning that goofy grin of his.

"I'm doing great. I'm just getting ready for a match against Natalya." I replied.

"Oh wow, good luck and don't let Natalya get to you." Zack said.

"Don't worry. I won't." I said while smiling. We then hugged each other and I went to go head to my match. When I was far away from Zack, I sighed. I really wanna tell Zack my feelings for him but I can't. I don't think Zack has those feelings for me anymore after all, I was the one who ended things in the first place.

"Hey Terra." Someone said. I looked and saw Eve walking towards me.

"Oh hey Eve." I said while smiling a small smile.

"You look a little down. Are you okay?" Eve asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just have some stuff on my mind that's all. It's nothing to worry about." I said reassuringly.

"Okay. Well if you wanna talk about it, I'm all ears." Eve suggested.

"No thanks. But I appreciate the offer. I'll see you later. I have a match to go to." I said while walking away from Eve. I didn't want anyone to know about me still being in love with Zack. If someone found out, I'm afraid that they'll tell Zack and I don't want him finding out.

I soon reached the guerilla and watched as Natalya went out.

"Good luck out there, Terra." I heard a familiar voice say.

"Thanks John. Don't worry, I don't need luck to beat Natalya." I said with a smirk. Cena just smiled. I then heard my music start up and said quickly, "I'll talk to ya later, John." I then walked out and did my entrance.

"From Toronto, Ontario, Canada. The Terror, Terra!" Justin Roberts announced as I walked down to the ring and clapping hands with the fans. I soon got into the ring and threw my hoodie off and waited for the bell to ring. The bell rung and Natalya and I locked up…

…At the end of the match, I quickly used The Terrorizer and Natalya taped out. I got up and the ref raised my hand in the air. I then heard Beth Phoenix's music playing. I looked toward the ramp with a glare. Beth walked out with a mic in her hand.

"Terra, there is still time for you to join The Diva's of Doom. You've already proven that you can beat all the divas here." Beth said into the mic. I just rolled my eyes and asked for a mic.

"Beth, how many times do I have to tell you? I don't want nothing to do with you or Natalya. The only thing I want is a title shot with you, Beth. That's only reason why I'm dealing with your bullshit." I said into the mic.

"You're gonna regret not joining us!" Beth said back as she and Natalya left and I got out of the ring and headed to the back where I saw Zack waiting on me.

"Hey Terra, great match out there!" Zack said as he hugged me.

"Thanks a lot Zack. So are you excited about getting a U.S. title shot?" I asked him while smirking.

"You bet. I'm glad I made this far." Zack explained while grinning happily.

"I'm glad you did too. You totally deserve it." I said while smiling.

"Thanks a lot Terra. For supporting me through all this." Zack said.

"No problem. I'd do anything to help my broski." I said while winking. Zack smiled fondly. God, I can't believe I broke up with him. I'm so mad at myself for it. "Well, I better go. I'll see ya later."

"All right. Oh, I almost forgot. Do you want to have lunch with me tomorrow? I don't have anything planned." Zack asked.

"Sure. I'd love too. I'll see you tomorrow." I said while walking and grinning. Things were definitely are going good right now.

I soon arrived at my hotel room that I shared with AJ. I walked in and saw AJ sitting on the bed watching X-Men.

"Hey AJ." I said walking over and sitting next to her.

"Hey Rena. You look really happy." AJ said while smiling.

"Yeah, Matt and I are gonna get lunch tomorrow. I'm really excited." I said while smiling happily.

"Rena, you should really tell Matt how you feel. If you don't, someone else is gonna get him and you're gonna be too late." AJ explained. I sighed.

"I know but I'm already to late. He has feelings for Eve." I said while sighing.

"So? You know damn well that Eve doesn't like Matt. She finds him too childish." AJ explained.

"I know but there's nothing I can do. Besides I screwed up in the past. I can't tell him how I feel." I explained. "Can we stop talking about this now?"

"Sure." AJ answered and we continued watching X-Men in silence. We then took our showers and headed to bed to rest for the night. I hope things go good tomorrow.

**Review Please**


	2. Kane

**Finally got Chapter 2 out. Hope everyone enjoys it.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Terra. I do not own anyone else in this story.**

**xOx**

The next day, I woke up to the sound of my phone going off. I had a text message from Zack and I felt a blush come to my face. Ugh, I hate he does this to me. I looked at the text and felt my face drop.

Sorry, Rena. Eve wants to go to lunch with me. Can we postpone? :( -ZR

I felt like crying but I held it back and texted back:

Yeah, we can. I know u have a crush on her. I can wait. :) -CR

I was soon able to calm down a little as Zack sent me another text:

Thanks. You're too nice to me. I definitely owe ya one. ;) -ZR

I smiled a little and texted back:

Yes you do. Talk to ya later. ;) -CR

Zack texted back saying bye and I sighed. I got up and went to take a shower. I changed into a pair of jeans and a black tank top. I walked out and saw AJ sitting on the bed and looking at me.

"What happened? And don't try to change the subject. I know you all too well." AJ said looking at me seriously.

"How do you know me so well, when we've only known each other for a year?" I asked sarcastically.

"Because. And stop changing the subject. Your face tells me something bad happened." AJ said and I sighed. I couldn't get out of this one.

"Fine. Zack is having lunch with Eve." I explained and sat down next to her.

"What?! I thought you were supposed to have lunch with him?!" AJ asked shocked and angry.

"I was but evidently, Eve found out and took advantage and asked him out." I explained.

"I'm sorry, Rena." AJ said while hugging me and I hugged back. This day sucked.

xOx

On Monday Night, I was in a match with Beth Phoenix, which was not surprising, after what I said to her last week. Zack would be getting his title shot tonight as well and he asked me manage him. I happily agreed. He told me that this was his make-up promise he kept. I was secretly glad that he chose me anyways.

I was a little worried. I've had a bad feeling since Kane came back last week and attacked John Cena. I decided to go see him and see how he was doing. I walked down to his locker room and knocked.

"Coming!" I heard Cena yell. He then opened the door and saw me. He smiled. "Hey, Terra. What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd come and see how you were doing after what Kane did to you." I explained.

"I'm fine. I'm gonna get Kane back though." Cena said and I nodded. I noticed the time and said, "Well, I gotta go and beat some sense into Beth." Cena nodded and wished me luck and I left to go do my match.

Beth was the first the first to go out and I was last. 'Say You'll Haunt Me' played throughout the arena and I walked down the ramp, clapping hands with the fans. I climbed to the side of the ring and jumped over the top rope. Beth and I glared at each other as the bell rang and the match began.

During the match, the lights suddenly went off, and I heard a familiar song play in the arena. Beth and I both stopped our match and looked up the ramp and saw Kane walk out. What the hell does he want?! I became instantly worried and terrified. Beth easily ran out the ring and into the crowd. I couldn't move. This was not good.

Kane got into the ring and smirked.

"What the hell do you want?!" I asked worried. He didn't say anything but grapped me around my neck and picked me up. Before he could choke slam me, I heard Cena's entrance song play and he ran out to attack Kane. Kane dropped me and I quickly slid out of the ring and walked backwards up the ramp. As soon as I was backstage, I saw Zack rush over to me and hugged me.

"Are you okay, Terra?" Zack asked worried.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said calming down a bit. I never knew things would get even worse.


End file.
